From Dusk Till Dawn
by asiandragon21
Summary: A world of discrimination, inhumanity, and hate. That is my world, the world I live in. We are just a group of Gifted in a normal world.


**From Dusk Till Dawn**

Chapter 1

_"Experiments, failures, projects gone wrong. That is what we are. We are nothing more than people who have been tinkered with, people who are different."_ – Twilight

* * *

Once upon a time, people were good and kind. They did not discriminate anymore because of skin color, race, or name. Everyone was finally equal. However, mankind became greedy. They became obsessed with their pursuit for knowledge that they lost sight of their own humanity. People started to preform experiments on others. They started to give the extraordinary abilities, things that Normals could not do. I was one such person, a person with these abilities, the ability to bend the wind to my desire. We are called the Gifted. We are a group of survivors in this ruined world.

"Twilight! Get your ass out of bed before I make you!" a feminine voice called out. My eyes snapped open as a tired sigh escapes his lips.

"Fine!" I shouted back. Getting out from under the covers, but hair got into my face before I heard the door burst open.

"Honestly, if I knew better, I would've woken you up with a cold bucket of water hours ago." Sighing in an exasperated manner I stared at the beauty before me. Long black hair fell to her mid back and bluish grey eyes bored into my green ones. She was wearing a pink sundress, and silver sandals. This was my girlfriend, Tempest.

"I'm up, I'm up…" I grumbled out. Looking over to the mirror I saw the state is was in. Green eyes that shone like emeralds, brown hair that was closer to black, and an overall masculine face. My hair was messy and looked like it needed to be combed. I was shirtless, so the multiple scars on my chest could be visible. All I was wearing was a pair of grey sweatpants. "Morning." All she did was laugh lightly before heading out.

"Breakfast is on the table. I'm going out to get a few things. Don't do anything stupid." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing from my sight.

"See you later!" I called out cheekily. Getting up and putting on a grey t-shirt, I started my trek to the kitchen. I remembered a few events of what led to me being here. Our group, we call it From Dusk Till Dawn. We're just a rag tag band of Gifted in a world of discrimination. I joined three years ago when I was on the verge of dying. Tempest found me and invited me to her group. Her telekinesis is what saved my life.

_**xFlashbackx**_

_ "There he is! Get the demon!" I heard voices shout out. I was bleeding hard. The knife in my arm was painfully stuck. I managed to get into the nearby woods before passing out next to an old abandoned shack. I blacked out as soon as I hit the ground._

_**XxXxXxX**_

_ "He's going to be okay right?" I heard a worried voice ask. It sound like a child, male if I was correct. _

_ "Don't worry James, he will live." I heard another voice say. "He was barely alive, and he is already looking better. I opened my eyes to look around. My vision was blurry before I managed to look at the goddess in front of me. This is when I met Tempest for the first time._

_**xFlashbakc Endx**_

That was the initial meeting we had. After I fully recovered, she asked me to join her group. She explained that she was a Gifted also, and so was the boy named James. We started to get to know each other better, being the oldest at fifteen, and soon we started to date.

As I made it to the kitchen, I looked and waved with a smile to our group. James, our pyromaniac, was a boy of twelve. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was like a little brother to Tempest. Next was Lily, a girl of thirteen. Lily had joined shortly after I joined. She, like me, had aero kinesis. She had brown hair and green eyes. If one were to assume we were siblings, they were right. I found out with a blood test after she joined. Finally was Leon. Leon was a silent boy of fourteen and kept to himself, although he knew we were family. His red hair, brown eyes, and freckles did not help either.

"Morning guys." I said. They waved back, but they were all focused on their pancakes. I couldn't help but smile. We were like a big family. It made my heart warm at the thought. 'A family, something none of us had, but do now.'

As I sat down in my chair next to Lily, I started to small talk with James. Apparently he was going to start going to school again once the summer was over. James and Leon were the only two who had the ability to school. Lily and Leon were taught by Tempest and myself. It was a sad thought that they couldn't lead a normal life. "A normal life, that's what we could all use…" I muttered to myself.


End file.
